ersosfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion in the Ulstos Islands
The 'Religion of the Ulstos Islands '''is varied and complex. Religious traditions in the islands reach back before recorded history, since mankind first sailed to the area around 9500 PC. Today, the Ulstos Islands are more or less religiously homogenous, albeit with ancient sects existing in the south. Prehistory In the time before recorded history, religion played an important role in life in the Ulstos Islands. Sites have been found on many islands that show a common religious tradition united these early peoples; similarities in gravesites, as well as similar religious artifacts are abundant. This is logical, as it is thought that all humans initially shared nature beliefs at the time of the crossing from Tasquín. The artifacts found in the Ulstos Islands are clearly descended from those found at Amaryan sites. Left in isolation, however, the Ulstos Islands would soon evolve a unique religious tradition. Early History By 7000 PC, writing has diffused outward from central Thossos. The Kelorians had underwent a religious revolution a millennia earlier, a major factor in their subsequent conquest. Likewise, Ulstosian beliefs had changed substantially. While their religion was still nature based, it had adapted to the unique landscape of the Islands. Water spirits were dominant, and there were complex rituals designed to gain their favor for fishing, which was the main activity in the Islands at the time. The emphasis on certain spirits varied regionally - In the northern rocky islands, mountain and forest spirits were equally important as water spirits, while in the volcanic south, fire and earthquake spirits were held in reverence. We know of these variants from the ''Yoruno, or shamans. These figures were the only ones in Ulstosian society who could read or write, and they kept meticulous records of ceremonies and prayers. Paper did not last in the humid air of the Ulstos Islands; most of Yuronos records were left on small stones. These stones, or Yurynu, ''were powerful keepsakes, many being worshipped themselves. Kingdom Era The growth of Ulstosian power in the 5th and 6th millennia saw isolated fishing villages give way to richer trading kingdoms, many spanning multiple islands. In the intervening years, these beliefs underwent a slow transformation. Naturalism and primitive spiritism was supplanted by a wide pantheon of personified deities. Also during this period, there was a severe rise in the popularity of ancestor worship. This transition towards human-centric worship is called ''the Knowing. Modern Day Today, religion is not as strong a force as it once was. During the Kingdom Era, religious advisors and shamans were often important officials; the lines between public and religious service was very blurry. Since the fall of the Thossian Empire, Ulstosian beliefs have generally waxed philosophic. Many large temples and shrines to the gods exist, but for the majority of people, beliefs have become individualized and meditative. A series of philosophers in the 2nd century AC began this trend, now called Meditativism. In the south, there is an even greater disparity. There are still isolated sects that worship the nature spirits of old, as well as more hard line deists. These groups are often in conflict with each other, as well as with the Meditativists in the north. Bryor in particular is a stronghold for the Naturalists, being one of the most holy islands in that ancient tradition. Category:Beliefs